eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Rechtop in de wind
|year = 1987 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 5th |points = 83 |previous = Alles heeft ritme |next = Shangri-La }} Rechtop in de wind was the Dutch entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1987 in Brussels performed by Marcha. The song is a dramatic ballad, sung from the perspective of a woman whose relationship has just ended. Marcha describes her feelings as the relationship ends, and goes on to sing that she told herself to be strong and to stand "upright in the wind", even if that wind became a "hurricane". It was performed 12th on the night, following Greece and preceding Luxembourg. At the close of voting, it finished in joint 5th place with Denmark, both receiving 83 points. Lyrics Dutch= Toen de deur dichtviel Trok een siddering hier door het huis En de trilling ging tot heel diep in m'n hart Oh, ik ging knock out, heb mezelf bijna uitgeteld En de waarde van gelukkig zijn werd bijgesteld En de klok tikte steeds het woordje 'over' Maar rechtop in de wind Zal ik blijven staan Ik ga wel door Geloof me nou Al is het niet met dan zonder jou Rechtop in de wind Al is het een orkaan Als jij geen vaste grond meer vindt dan Sta ik nog rechtop in de wind (Rechtop in de wind) Toen de deur dichtviel Zei ik mezelf: "Kijk niet meer om" Haal de brug op, maak een vesting van je hart En hou je tranen in, bewaar die voor de nacht Als je in het wilde duister toch nog hoopt en wacht Maar dat gaat voorbij, eens gaat dat ook over Maar rechtop in de wind Zal ik blijven staan Ik ga wel door Geloof me nou Al is het niet met dan zonder jou Rechtop in de wind Al is het een orkaan Als jij geen vaste grond meer vindt dan Sta ik nog rechtop in de wind Als jij geen vaste grond meer vindt dan Sta ik nog rechtop in de wind (Rechtop in de wind) Rechtop in de wind (Rechtop in de wind) Rechtop in de wind |-| Translation= When the door fell shut A shivering went here through the house And the trembling went very deeply into my heart Oh, it knocked me out, I almost counted myself out And the value of being happy was adjusted And the clock always ticked the word 'over' But upright in the wind I'll remain standing I'll go on Just believe me Whether it's with or without you Upright in the wind Even if it's a hurricane If you can no longer find any solid ground I'll still stand upright in the wind (Upright in the wind) When the door fell shut I told myself: "Don't look back no more" Raise the bridge, make a fortress of your heart And restrain your tears, save them for the night When you're still hoping and waiting in the wild darkness But that'll pass over, once that'll go over too But upright in the wind I'll remain standing I'll go on Just believe me Whether it's with or without you Upright in the wind Even if it's a hurricane If you can no longer find any solid ground I'll still stand upright in the wind If you can no longer find any solid ground I'll still stand upright in the wind (Upright in the wind) Upright in the wind (Upright in the wind) Upright in the wind Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:20th Century Eurovision